codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel Of The Ulrich Sterns
Duel Of The Ulrich Sterns is the twelfth episode of season 9 and the 202nd episode of Code Lyoko. Plot One day in Jeremy's room a tower was activated which means Xana is attacking meanwhile at Ulrich and Odd's room while Kiwi was sleeping he saw Xana come out of the lamp same style like he did in (Mister Puck and Attack Of The Zombies) he was making a clone of Ulrich to take the real Ulrich's spot on Lyoko and have the warriors all killed so they can't destroy the battleships anymore. Jeremy's computer in his room was acting up and suddenly he woke up and saw the tower and called everyone else to come to the factory right away. the clone Ulrich heard followed everyone the real Ulrich saw the clone and tried to stop him but he was knocked out cold for a while. Meanwhile at the factory when everyone showed up including Jeremy Franz was on the computer to see the tower still activated but when Franz saw it again it was deactivated Jeremy was shocked. Franz told Jeremy it was true that it was deactivated Jeremy and Franz figured out that Xana has called off his attack which they still didn't know it was the clone Ulrich because the real Ulrich was gonna tell them but Xana stopped him. Soon Jeremy and Franz told everyone that Xana had another Droid Control Battleship to the next planet which they needed to destroy the battleship in order to get to the sector and blow it up as well. Soon Franz and Jeremy sended everyone including the Xana Ulrich to Sector 5 to the Skidbladnir Jeremy and Franz surprised to see Ulrich's transformation acting weird they asked him and he just said everything's ok i'm on Lyoko. as he stared at the others smiling to himself. about the plan was going well so far Jeremy and Franz still didn't know what Xana was trying to do as everyone made it to the next battleship guarding the next sector which was another Replika and they had to move quickly. Meanwhile when the warriors arrived at the battleship the droids weren't attacking just yet which Jeremy and Franz were confused. As for warriors they were still confused too as they were wondering why the droids weren't attacking either it was because the clone Ulrich gave them orders not to just yet until they landed inside the battleship. Once they landed the clone Ulrich attacked the warriors and they were all shocked and Jeremy and Franz asked them what was going on and Odd told them that Xana made a clone of Ulrich and sended them into a trap now not only they have to destroy the battleship but they have to find the tower that Xana activated which Franz told them that he found it in the forest sector. Soon the real Ulrich came and he told both Jeremy and Franz but they already knew what was going on. Soon Franz sended Ulrich to the battleship to fight his clone which he did fight off his clone while Odd dealt with the droids and was looking for the target to hit. Soon both Jeremy and Franz Hopper found the main reactor Odd was soon back in the Skid along with Aelita and Yumi while waiting for Ulrich everyone was telling Ulrich to hurry because they were ready and found the target. Ulrich soon defeated his clone and was back inside the Skid and Aelita fired two torpedoes at the main reactor and soon the Droid Control Ship was destroyed and soon our heroes went to the sector Replika and they soon destroyed that as well as both the Control Ship and Replika blew up for good. Back at the factory Jeremy Franz and the others were wondering how long was Xana gonna do this since he already lost two battleships and Replika's sectors so now they would have to think of something. Franz Hopper told everyone to go back to school and he will see what Xana is up to with his next battleship as he went back to work and as for everyone else they went to dinner and talked about their next mission and what are they going to do with Xana and his battleships. Trivia * This is the last time that X.A.N.A makes a clone of Ulrich. * This episode and the previous episode are like a two part episode as they follow up one another.